In the conventional component assembling machines, a position controller interconnected with a sequence controller governs the timings of operations. Therefore, the operation of the sequence controller is accomplished after the completion of the operation of the position controller, with the result that the assembling speed becomes very slow (0.8 seconds per assembling), and that, in the case where the head is driven by means of only a solenoid, time is required for actuation of the solenoid and for the operation of an air pressure section.